


Holiday

by shadova



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadova/pseuds/shadova
Summary: This is for the 100 word challenge, with Holiday as the prompt.





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 100 word challenge, with Holiday as the prompt.

Waves craved against the shoreline, spraying salty water everywhere. Loud, distant chatter sounded from where the ocean crawled up the sand, and Shepard lounged along a towel, propped up on her elbows, sunglasses dimming the harsh sunlight so she could see her crew laughing and splashing in the shallow parts of the freezing water. Holidays took stress off everyone’s shoulders... And gave them a break when they most needed it. Garrus wore Liara on his shoulders, Kaidan wore Samantha, and Liara knocked Traynor into the water.  
Shepard huffed out a much needed laugh and laid back down, grinning to herself.


End file.
